<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abra's Guide to Getting a Date by TobytheWise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580343">Abra's Guide to Getting a Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise'>TobytheWise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abra and his spoon are the true otp, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, Gym Leader Magnus, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pokemon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec, wanting the absolute best for his Abra, makes his way to Magnus Bane's mansion, hoping the Ghost Gym Leader will being to give Alec some tips on how to train Abra. Unfortunately for him, Abra spooks and teleports away. FORTUNATELY for Alec, Abra teleports right into Magnus' arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abra's Guide to Getting a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/gifts">NvrLndBoi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts">foxymoley</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A special thank you to Bastian for brainstorming this fic with me and giving me SO MANY wonderful ideas and encouraging me every step of the way. This one's for you &lt;3 &lt;3 </p>
<p>This story was based on art by the ever talented Foxy! You can check it out <a href="https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/post/629488907952816128/for-the-huntersmoondiscord-scavenger-hunt">HERE</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec looks down at his Abra, his chest doing a funny little flip at the sight of his new Pokemon sleeping away. The little guy has been sleeping a lot. Like eighteen hours a day, a lot. He’s wrapped Abra in a soft towel, carrying him along since he still doesn’t like his pokeball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small sigh leaves Alec’s lips as he reaches down, running his finger over Abra’s cheek, smiling to himself when he leans into Alec’s touch. He really hopes Magnus Bane will be able to help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s parents always had high hopes for Alec’s future. They wanted him to be a world famous Pokemon trainer, one who traveled from city to city, gaining badges and rare Pokemon. But that was never the life Alec wanted for himself. He dreams of opening a pokemon sanctuary. A place where all pokemon are welcome and can find peace. Too many get tossed away or mistreated and Alec wants to be the place they can find a home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his parents refuse to acknowledge that dream and have instead bought him an Abra egg, determined for him to raise it from a hatchling so that one day, Alec will have a powerful Alakazam. As much as Alec is annoyed, he can’t be mad at his pokemon. He’s adorable and already, there’s a spot in his heart that’s just for Abra. He loves the little guy. Even if he sleeps all day and teleports away at the tiniest noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which brings him here, standing at the path leading up to Magnus Bane’s mansion. The path weaves around dark, swaying trees, a swamp to the left, and a field of smoke to the right. Raphael Santiago, Alec’s adopted brother’s boyfriend, recommended Alec come see Magnus for advice on how to properly raise Abra. He’s not only a trainer who specializes in both Psychic and Ghost type Pokemon, but he’s also the Ghost Gym Leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The title is quite deserved from what Alec’s heard. The stories say he’s fierce in battle, always having an air of mystery about himself, hiding away in his creepy mansion while aspiring trainers wander the halls, proving if they’re brave enough to even find Magnus. Alec snorts to himself, thinking about Raphael warning Alec of what to expect and reassuring him that Magnus is so much more than his aesthetic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The swamp to Alec’s left smells of trash and Alec wonders if anyone lives in that sludge. The thought only has a moment to pass through his brain before the sludgy swamp is </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Alec lets out a gasp as his heart skips a beat. Unfortunately, he jostles Abra which has the little guy jumping awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abra’s eyes widen as he looks around, letting out a high pitched noise when he looks over at the swamp, finding a large purple Muk looking at them. Abra looks spooked to all hell before he’s teleporting out of Alec’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamnit,” he murmurs under his breath. Then he puts up a hand. “Not you, Muk,” he reassures, smiling when Muk seems to smile back. Alec tilts his head to the side, noticing the Muk wearing a pair of horns. Weird. “I’m sure I’ll see you on the way out. I’ll tell Magnus to bring you a nice trashy treat,” Alec says, waving at the Muk as he finishes his trek up to Magnus’ door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who dares disturb the High Warlock</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” a voice booms out, making a shiver go down Alec’s spine. “If you’re here for a battle, you’ll have to find the battle arena. Good luck, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec shakes his head. “I’m uh, I’m actually here for my Abra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence before the voice is back. “In that case, enter. I’ll come find you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus runs his fingers over Eevee’s back, an ache making his chest heavy when she flinches away. The poor thing. This particular Eevee is like no other Magnus has ever encountered. Her fur is dark grey with black accents, her tail a flickering apparition of smoke, her eyes black. Magnus isn’t sure he’s ever seen a more beautiful Eevee and no, it has nothing to do with his soft spot for Ghost type Pokemon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eevee had come to Magnus under heart breaking circumstances and he still curses her last owner. The bastard had gotten into a tussle near a graveyard and in order to defend him, Eevee had evolved. For whatever reason, because she evolved so close to a graveyard, she’d evolved into a Ghost type Eevee. And instead of being grateful or happy to have such a rare and beautiful Pokemon, her trainer had dumped her with Magnus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus picks up his tiny spoon, using it to stir his tea. Setting it down, Magnus lets out a gasp as </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> lands directly in his lap. Magnus looks down, blinking slowly at the Abra currently staring up at him with big, round eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Magnus murmurs, not wanting to spook the Pokemon, especially because young Abra’s are so easily frightened. “And who are you, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, there’s a soft bell ringing, letting him know someone is at the door. He picks up Abra, carrying him over to the intercom system he uses. The recording sounds and he waits for a response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m uh, I’m actually looking for my Abra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abra’s ears twitch at the man’s voice, confirming for Magnus that this is Abra’s owner. He smiles, petting between Abra’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, enter. I’ll come find you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, darling,” Magnus calls, beckoning his Eevee to come along. Eevee looks between Abra and Magnus a few times before letting out a sigh and following behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus is about to leave the room when Abra raises his hand. Magnus pauses, watching in fascination as Abra uses his mind to pull Magnus’ spoon to himself. Once the spoon is in his hand, Abra’s eyes light up with delight. He inspects the spoon, looking at it every which way, nodding to himself. It’s the most adorable thing Magnus has ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long to find his way downstairs to the main area of his mansion. As he walks, there’s creaking floors and flickering lights, keeping with the ghost aesthetic which he adores so much. When Abra looks around with wide, scared eyes, Magnus pauses, pointing everything out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all for show,” he explains gently. “I have a reputation but there’s nothing to be scared of. It’s all smoke and mirrors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of teleporting away, Abra buries his face against Magnus’ violet shirt, still clutching the spoon to his chest. Magnus is absolutely charmed by the little pokemon and can’t be blamed for not noticing Abra’s owner until the man is standing right in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” the man greets, giving an awkward wave. “I’m Alec, Abra’s owner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abra’s head raises, his ears perking up. Abra looks at Alec with excitement, like he wants to leap over to Alec’s arms. But then he pauses, staring at the spoon. His big eyes turn to Magnus and he’s not sure he’s ever seen such puppy dog eyes from a Pokemon before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, little one,” Magnus says, pushing the spoon back into Abra’s hand. “You can keep it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abra lets out a happy noise before teleporting from Magnus’ arms over to Alec’s. Alec wraps him back in the towel he’s holding and Magnus watches as Abra snuggles in, content to stare dreamily at his new spoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Alec says, his cheeks turning pink. “He’s always teleporting when he wakes up or when there’s any sort of noise. I’ve never had experience with a Psychic Pokemon before so I was actually on my way here to ask for some tips.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus touches his ear cuff, smiling at Alec. The man is genuine in his love for his Pokemon, only wanting the best. It’s like a breath of fresh air. “Follow me,” Magnus says, turning towards the back of his mansion and leading Alec through the back doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus takes a deep breath as he’s hit with fresh air, his backyard a wide open area for his Pokemon to live and rest and play. He might love his aesthetic but his other Pokemon love having this space while his Ghost type love spooking people within the mansion. It’s a win win for everyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is beautiful, Magnus,” Alec breathes, looking around with a small smile and wide eyes. Alec carefully places Abra in the grass, chuckling warmly as the little Pokemon steps over to two other Psychic types, Drowzee and Hypno, watching as they pass a ball back and forth with their minds. They see Abra step up and instantly let him join in their game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s lucky to have you,” Magnus says, watching the way his Pokemon play. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d probably be better off with someone who knew how to better care for him. But I’m doing my best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You obviously care about him and want the best for him. You’re a good owner, Alec.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Magnus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus’ eyes catch movement by Alec’s feet. He sucks in a sharp breath as Eevee weaves herself around Alec’s feet, rubbing against his legs. “Oh,” Alec breathes, leaning down to pet her and to Magnus’ utter surprise, she leans into his touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She likes you,” Magnus whispers softly. Then he looks up, meeting Alec’s eyes. There’s something about this man that tugs at Magnus’ chest. It’s the way Alec is gentle with Eevee and Abra, the way he watches the Pokemon play, the way he wants the best for his Pokemon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way,” Alec says, letting out a delighted sound when Eevee lets him pick her up. “I promised your Muk a trashy treat when I leave. I hope that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus feels like he might literally swoon. No one is this kind to Ragnor. Most people smell him and run away or make fun of him. But Alec stopped to talk to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> offer a treat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marry me</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to pop out of Magnus’ mouth but he just barely holds it back. Instead he says, “It would be a shame if I didn’t invite you for dinner. Especially because you’re the first person Eevee’s ever liked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s cheeks turn a pretty pink color as he looks over at Magnus in surprise. “You mean, like for training?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus smiles. “Of course. But also, if you’re amenable, also as a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes brighten, his hands never stopping their path on Eevee’s back. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus feels excitement rise up in his belly, making him giddy with it. He turns back to Abra and can’t help but thank the little guy for bringing Alec to his doorstep. “Great,” he says back, “it’s a date.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're over 18 and love Shadowhunter's, we have a discord &lt;3 <a href="https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd">Hunter's Moon</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>